


the most important lesson

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [359]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex Education, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: At least, it is in this professor's opinion.
Relationships: Professor Bellis/Professor Kukui/Professor Sycamore/Bettie
Series: Commissions [359]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	the most important lesson

Bettie is still not sure what to make of all of this, but when Professor Bellis approaches her, insisting that this is a necessary lesson for a young girl like her, particularly such a promising young trainer, she does not know what else to do but agree to it. She has been making quite the name for herself on Pasio, so she does not want to disappoint the professor, or anyone else.

That being said, she is still a little confused about what learning to please a man has to do with anything. She does not know why it is the right time for her to learn that, but Bellis insists, and then, when she tells her that two of her professor friends will be helping out, and when she tells Bettie _who_ those professor friends are, Bettie can’t help but agree.

Professor Sycamore and Professor Kukui both have quite the reputation as young, handsome researchers, and ever since each has arrived on Pasio, they have gotten plenty of attention, particularly from young, female trainers like Bettie. She really has no idea what to do about the fact that she has to learn all of this with them, but she certainly can’t resist either of them.

Once the day is upon her, she is rather nervous, waiting with Bellis for the two men to arrive. As soon as they do, Bellis starts greeting them with a flurry of different languages, and she thanks them in all of those languages as well. “Burnet couldn’t make it?” she asks Kukui, and he shakes his head.

“She regrets it, but she’d already made plans,” he replies. He is referring to his wife, and Bettie had wondered about her, when she found out that he would be involved in this, but it seems Professor Burnet has no trouble with what is going on, if she was invited as well.

“It’s so nice to have you both here,” Bellis goes on to say. “But I had a feeling you would both be excited about this. After all, Bettie suits both of your tastes pretty well.” Upon hearing that, her face heats up, and she is certain that she is blushing furiously. How could someone like her suit their tastes? Do both of these unbelievably handsome professors think that there is something attractive about _her_? This just keeps getting more and more interesting, the longer she listens to what Bellis has to say.

“She has a lot of important lessons to learn today, but I want you two to help her out with that too. She doesn’t have any experience with this sort of thing, so be gentle, and make sure that you make it feel as good for her as you want it to feel for you,” she goes on to say. She still has not explained why this is important for Bettie as a trainer, but at this point, she finds that she does not care.

She grows flustered once Bellis has the men come to undress her. Bettie had not really thought about the fact that she would have to be naked around them, even though that much should have been obvious. However, she does not let herself resist when they get closer to her, both with gentle expressions on their faces. Bettie lets the two of them take off her clothes, barely even noticing the fact that Professor Bellis is undressing as well. Perhaps this is going to involve some demonstrations, with both of them working through all of this together. That might honestly make it easier for her to understand it all.

“I’d say the first thing you want to learn, Bettie, is how to suck a man off. That’s an important step in pleasing. Do you have a preference for who you start with?” she asks. Put on the spot, Bettie is far too embarrassed to try and make a decision, not even wanting to look at either of the men after that. She just shakes her head, and Bellis continues, “Alright, then I’m going to show you what to do by demonstrating on Professor Kukui, here. Augustine, you don’t mind helping Bettie learn this part, do you?”

Professor Sycamore replies, “I wouldn’t have agreed to any of this if I had any complaints.” She can’t help but look at him then, and the smile on his face nearly stops her heart. It should be illegal to be as handsome as Professor Sycamore is.

Professor Bellis is not at all shy about getting down on her knees in front of Kukui, or freeing his cock from his pants, taking it in her hand. Bettie does her best not to stare too much, but at the same time, she knows she is supposed to watch and learn, so maybe it’s okay for her to stare. She finds it easier to look at them, like she is supposed to, then to turn to Professor Sycamore and imagine herself doing that to him, so even though she knows that part is inevitable, she still wants to just keep her eyes on Bellis, hoping that she learns enough to make a good impression on the older man.

It is a little difficult to observe the woman’s technique, and she realizes this when it occurs to her that she is not able to see what goes on inside her mouth, only the slow way that she draws Kukui in, as his face begins to melt into an expression of sheer pleasure. Bellis seems to take her time with it, slowly bobbing her head before picking up speed, and Bettie tries to memorize everything that she can, until finally, it is her turn to emulate it.

Fortunately, Bellis comes up and kneels behind her when she kneels in front of Sycamore. As Bettie hesitantly wraps her lips around him, Bellis is there to murmur in her ear, giving her more direct instructions, rather than expecting her to figure it all out for herself, based on a brief example. And with Bellis behind her to guide her, Bettie is able to take things slowly as she fits Sycamore’s cock in her mouth, using her tongue to tease him as she goes, and before she knows it, she has the older man genuinely moaning for her, as if she is actually doing a good job at this.

It is hard not to get excited for herself once she has such a reaction, once she can genuinely believe that she is doing a good job. Before long, she does not need any direction at all, with his cock as deep as she can take it right now, while she bobs her head just like she saw Bellis doing before. Professor Sycamore starts to praise her in a soft voice, murmuring about how good she is at this, how quick of a study she is. With his hand gently patting her, she really does believe it all, loving every second of the praise.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he says gently, nudging her so that she will pull back. “I’m not going to make you swallow the first time, and besides, I don’t want to be done just yet.”

“Good call,” Bellis agrees. “You get to help me show her what to do next, after all. But first, I’m going to make sure that she’s ready for Kukui.”

Everything is moving so quickly now that Bettie can hardly keep up with it. The next thing she knows, she is sitting on the professor’s lap as she starts to finger her, making her gasp and moan beneath her touch. She has been able to ignore her growing arousal up until now, but with Bellis directly stimulating her, there is no way to ignore that, no way to hide the fact that she desperately needs more. Bettie can hardly wait to having Kukui inside of her, no longer remotely nervous about losing her virginity. This is exactly what she wants, exactly what she has been waiting for, and the reason that she could not resist this opportunity.

Bellis takes her time getting Bettie ready, but once she thinks that she is ready, she lays on her back, and lets Sycamore get on top of her, wrapping her legs around him while he starts to push inside of her, taking things very slowly. Bettie feels absolutely starved as she watches them, wanting that for herself. She watches the way that he pumps into her, watches the easy movements of his hips, but then, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“You look like you’re ready to stop watching, yeah?” She turns to see Kukui looking down at her, a bright smile on his face, and it feels like her heart leaps into her throat, her knees growing weak. Yes, she is definitely done watching, and she is definitely ready to move on to what comes next, if it means that she gets to have him all to herself, that she can experience what Bellis is experiencing, and that Kukui can show her all that he has to offer. This is supposed to be a lesson in how to please a man, but Bettie is just happy to experience the ways that men can please her.

From what she has seen so far, it all seems to involve a little bit of both. Now, she is moved so that she is laying down next to Bellis, who looks over to her, moaning between words as she says, “The most important thing now is to relax, and let yourself enjoy it. It will all come naturally, if you can just do that.”

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna be real gentle with you,” Kukui assures her, and she spreads her legs for him, though she is not sure if she is ready to wrap them around his body just yet. Instead, she just takes things as they come, letting him push the tip of his cock up against her, slow as he starts to press forward.

Bettie holds her breath until she remembers what Bellis said about staying relaxed. It is hard to force herself into relaxation, but Kukui takes things so slowly that there is very little pain, and so, it becomes easier for her to relax for him. He takes his time fitting himself inside of her, going much slower than Sycamore did with Bellis, but that does not matter. It gives Bettie the chance she needs to get used to him, and a chance to drink in every moment of pleasure, as that pleasure continues to grow for her.

Once he has fit himself inside of her, it does not take much longer for him to start to move. And once he has started moving, Bettie understands it all perfectly, exactly why Bellis wanted her to learn this. Soon enough, she is wrapping her legs around Kukui without even thinking about it, just wanting to keep him closer, wanting to feel him deeper, and wanting to let him know that if he never stops, that would be just fine by her. It is so easy to lose herself in this pleasure, so easy to let it all completely consume her, and as she moans pathetically, he matches that with his own deep moans, until he is pushing her so close to the edge that she can’t hold on anymore.

Bettie is not a complete stranger to these feelings of pleasure, but her orgasm is like nothing she has ever experienced in her life. It is so intense that she is completely consumed by it, coming so hard that she hardly notices Kukui reaching that point right along with her. She does not notice anything at all, only caring about the way her body pulses in complete ecstasy.

It takes her some time to properly recover from that, to be able to catch her breath or to think straight. When she does properly come to, she turns to find Professor Bellis grinning at her. She asks, “Well, Bettie, do you think you’re ready for the next lesson?”

Bettie does not hesitate to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
